


it's you, it's you, it's all for you

by konoki



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Friday Night Funkin', I wrote this while listening to Lana del Rey, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Pico's School, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Super Soft, please don't read if you are uncomfortable!!, sigh, soft, they r in love ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoki/pseuds/konoki
Summary: everything i do
Relationships: Boyfriend/Pico (Friday Night Funkin'), Pico/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 3
Kudos: 238





	it's you, it's you, it's all for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! bf's name is keith in this fanfiction. please enjoy!
> 
> warning! this fanfiction contains:  
> .nsfw
> 
> please do not continue if you are not comfortable. stay safe!

Pico really did love Keith.

  
He looked at the blue haired boy who was coming undone underneath him. His lover's face was a flushed red and his neck was littered with love bites and bruises. Keith's breath was heavy but steady. Pico planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before continuing to remove the other's articles of clothing. He gently removed the other's t shirt and with a nod of approval, he removed Keith's pants. Pico carefully placed his hands on Keith, his hands discovering each dip and curve of the other. He noted how Keith would shudder when his hands brushed against his still clothed member.

  
"Keith, you're really pretty," Pico whispered.

  
Keith broke eye contact and his blush noticeably deepened.

  
"Yeah, right," Keith responded with a quiet but breathy laugh.

  
Keith sucked in a breath when Pico gently cupped his cheek and turned his head so that their eyes met.

  
"Bruh, I mean it, you're pretty."

  
Keith laughed then smiled in defeat. He reached his hand out to ruffle the other's hair, lovingly.

  
"Alright, alright. I believe you," Keith sighed as he retreated his hand.

  
A small but warm smile tugged at Pico's lips. He leaned in and kissed the other deeply. Keith responded by letting out a low whine and wrapping his arms around the other. The two fought for dominance with Pico coming out on top. Keith mentally told himself that it is because he let him win. If he really wanted to, he could come out on top. His train of thought was interrupted by Pico breaking the kiss. Keith gazed at Pico and noticed that the other's fingers were hovering over his boxers.

  
"Can I?" Pico asked softly.

  
Keith eagerly nodded and helped the other remove his last article of clothing. Keith shuddered when the cold air hit his member. He watched as Pico finally began to remove his own clothing. He watched as Pico lifted up his green sweater, revealing old bullet wounds and gashes on his stomach and chest. Keith frowned and tried not to stare. He knows. Pico tries to hide it but Keith knows what happened at that school. Pico finishes removing his clothing and shyly looked away.

  
"I'm sorry...it's gross I know," he mumbled.

  
Keith's eyes widened. He shook his head.

  
"No, it's not gross," Keith said softly as he carefully placed his hand onto Pico's scar.

His fingers absent-mindly traced them. His fingers brushed over the scars, bullet wounds, and freckles on Pico's stomach and chest.

  
"You're breath-taking, Pico."

  
Keith looked up at Pico who was absolutely flushed. His cheeks were red and he shyly looked away.

  
Wait, was Pico tearing up?

  
Keith gently held Pico's face in his hands. He was right. Tears were starting to roll down the other's face. Keith's expression softened and he began to pepper the other's face with kisses. He kissed the other's cheeks, forehead, then nose. This earned him a soft laugh from the other. He felt Pico softly place his hands on top of his own.

  
"Thank you...I'm sorry, Keith," Pico mumbled.

  
Keith shook his head.

  
"No need to apologize. I love you." Keith said softly as he let go of Pico's face and intertwined his finger's with the others.

  
"I love you too."

  
The two then continued what they had started earlier. Pico lightly pushed the other so that the cyan haired male was on his back. Pico then reached over and grabbed a vile of lube from the nightstand. He applied a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbed them together. He placed his finger at Keith's entrance and looked up. Once he saw Keith give him a small nod, he inserted one finger. Keith let a whine escape his lips and he shivered. Pico looked up.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
"Y-yeah...keep going," Keith replied.

  
Pico nodded then added another finger and waited for the other to adjust before moving his fingers around. Pico was painfully hard. However, he waited. The last thing he would want to do would to hurt his lover.  
Pico added another finger for good measure and once he felt like Keith was stretched enough, he removed his fingers. He applied lube to his length and then positioned himself up against the other's entrance.  
Keith reached out and held onto Pico's hand. He then gave the other a nod.  
Pico slowly entered and the two let out a moan. After Keith got adjusted, he slowly started to move. Keith held onto Pico's other hand with his free hand and whined. Pico continued to thrust in and out of the slightly smaller male and let out breathy, shaky moans. The pace eventually quickened and Keith's eye widened once Pico hit his prostate. Keith let out a sharp moan and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

  
'Bingo,' Pico thought.

  
He angled himself so that he was able to hit that spot over and over again.  
Electricity spiked through Keith and he began to feel himself fall apart as Pico continued to hit his prostate. His brain began to feel clouded and hazy. Drool began to form and he began to say Pico's name as if it were a prayer. Tears fell from his eyes as the feeling of pleasure began to become overwhelming.  
The familiar pit in his stomach began to form as Keith climbed closer to hitting his limit. He held onto Pico's hands as if his life depended on it.

  
"P-Pico...! I-I'm going to..!"

  
He was cut off by Pico kissing him passionately. After a couple of more thrusts, Keith came. Pico followed soon after.  
Pico then broke the kiss and pulled out. He almost instantly collapsed right next to his lover. Both of them were panting and coming down from their high. Keith soon caught his breath and shifted so that he was facing Pico. The ginger was still trying to catch his breath but he eventually laid on his side so that they were facing each other.

  
"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Pico asked still breathless.

  
Keith shook his head and kissed the back of Pico's hand. He then opened his arms, signaling for the other to get closer. Pico scooted closer to the other and he buried his head in Keith's chest. He felt Keith run his fingers through his ginger locks and he sighed happily. The both had to get cleaned up but they figured it could wait a couple of minutes.

  
"Keith?"

"Hm?" the cyan haired male responded as he lazily ran his fingers through the other's hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Pico."

**Author's Note:**

> hhh i wrote this at 3 a.m. so please excuse the spelling errors :')  
> anyways thank you so much for reading!  
> i have plans to write more of these two!! i would really like to write a fluff (do people still call it that anymore? lmao) fanfic of them soon hhhh


End file.
